Armageddon : Phineas and Ferb Redux
by TheIceman30
Summary: There is an Asteroid with the size of the half of the moon hurtling towards earth. Every people on the planet is on the course of extinction. But, there is a group of teens that capable to avoid that extinction. Phineas and Ferb and their friends will save the planet. Will they successfully save the planet? Will all the main characters survive? Collab With : @defiant00
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : **ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. I JUST BORROWED THE CHARACTERS TO MAKE THIS STORY. I DIDN'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.**

**7:30 am, Sunday, June 6th 2018**

**Jakarta****, Indonesia**

The day started out peacefully enough. While traffic was fairly backed up throughout the city (since it was a car-free day near the National Monument), many people were taking advantage of the sunny weather to spend time together and take in the sights with friends and family. There was actually more foot traffic than usual, as an art and cultural festival was taking place downtown near the National Monument for the first time. People from around the world had come to visit, and overall the atmosphere was quite festive, as the day began to warm up and the air was filled with the sounds of both the visitors and vendors.

The opening ceremony started around ten, with thousands crowded around the stage for the various presentations, when a murmur started making its way through the crowd.

"Fan fandi. Kau lihat itu tidak? Apa itu???" (1) one young man called out, pointing at the eastern horizon where something was starting to glow. As the glow resolved itself into a burning sphere, growing rapidly larger, so did the crowd's panic.

"Iya din, sebentar sebentar... i-i-tu meteor yang jatuh ke bumi dan kita sekarang berada di jalurnya?!?" (2) his friend replied in horror.

"Itu artinya kita harus...LARI!!!" (3)

Chaos swept through the crowd as they tried to flee, screaming and panicking, as those less fortunate were trampled by the mob. However, ultimately, it didn't much matter, as the result was the same. The 790m wide meteor struck the earth near the National Palace at approximately 450km/h after impacting and vaporizing the top of the National Monument, sending out a massive shockwave that obliterated everything within a 2.5km range.

12,000 confirmed dead, 280,000 missing, 1,250,900 injured.

**_Translation :_**

(1) Fandi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?

(2) Wait, i-i-is that a meteor hurtling towards us?!?

(3) We should run...NOW!!!


	2. Chapter 1 : Realization

**6:53 am, Sunday, June 6th 2018**

**Danville****, Tri-State Area, United States**

Phineas awoke as his room brightened, a cool morning breeze rustling the curtains, as he stretched before checking his alarm clock, turning it off as he grinned at having beaten it yet again.

"Ha! Ten times in a row," he smirked, pushing himself up and out of bed before glancing over to find Ferb watching him with a grimace. Glancing down sheepishly at Ferb's eye roll, he quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and his phone, leaving the room as quietly as he could as his brother pulled his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep. While they still shared the same room, there schedules had drifted apart as they had gotten older, and now Ferb was much more of a night owl, in contrast to Phineas' tendency to rise early even on weekends.

Checking his phone for a moment as he walked into the bathroom, he gave a happy nod at the sunny weather displayed before swiping over to his calendar, a grin flickering over his face when he read, "Teach Isabella to Drive," on his to-do list for today. As he began changing into his usual clothes - a yellow collared shirt with an orange stripe over an off-white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and dark blue sneakers - he contemplated if today was finally the opportunity he was waiting for.

"Maybe I'll finally manage to confess," he mused with a half-hearted chuckle. "It'd definitely make today pretty amazing. Although..." his face fell a little. Regardless of how confident he was, until he actually asked her, there was no way for him to be entirely certain she wouldn't reject him. Blowing out a breath, he took a look at himself in the mirror. "Come on, Flynn, this isn't like you. Carpe diem, right?" he thought with a forced grin, before exiting with a little nod and heading downstairs.

Making his way into the empty kitchen, he got himself a bowl of cereal as he glanced around, the silence putting him faintly on edge. Now that he and Ferb were both seventeen and driving, they regularly had stretches of time where they were home alone. While he logically knew everything was fine - his parents were on a road trip, and Candace was in London ostensibly for school - it still seemed odd compared to how bustling everything always was growing up.

Well, there was an easy fix for that, he supposed: a sleepover. With a grin he started ticking people off on his fingers, as his smile began to fall. Most everyone was actually busy, he realized, except for possibly Isabella. And while he liked that idea, he considered with a blush, he wasn't sure if even their famously lenient parents would be okay with her spending the night. Contemplating for another moment, he turned on the radio to fill the silence as he sat down with his breakfast.

"_A meteor fell in Jakarta, Indonesia, last night at 10:25 pm, striking near the center of the city and destroying a large area including the State Palace. The president was on holiday in Yogyakarta at the time, but will be making an emergency flight back to personally oversee the recovery efforts. There are currently 280,000 people-_"

Phineas' jaw dropped, romantic thoughts immediately banished at the shocking news, as he processed the information, trying to determine what he could do to help. After a few seconds he grabbed his phone and dialed a number at NASA, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Hey Phineas, what's up?" came a boy's voice, his usual arrogance worn down from exhaustion.

"Hey Thaddeus. You alright?" he asked his former rival.

"Yeah," he managed over a yawn. "This about Indonesia?"

"Yeah," Phineas agreed, "that's just…" he trailed off, taking a second before blowing out a breath. "So tell me everything you know."

"Well," Thaddeus replied with a humorless chuckle, "we've got basic telemetry and impact simulations, but nothing on-site yet." He heard some papers flip. "It's been hell trying to get anyone there, but we should have some data by tonight."

"Mind if I stop by later? Help you go through it?"

"Sure, another set of eyes would always be welcome," he yawned. "Meet at the observatory around seven?"

"Sure," Phineas agreed before hanging up. "I hope this is just an isolated incident," he muttered with a frown before returning to his cereal.

\--

**7:00 am, Sunday, June 6th 2018**

**Across the Street, Danville, Tri-State Area, United States**

**Isabella's POV**

"Oh come on, why did I think setting an alarm on a weekend was a good idea?" I raged at my earlier self, flailing at my dresser and managing to hit my phone, silencing the alarm as I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Waking back up a couple hours later I stretched briefly before feeling for my phone, curious to see if Phineas had sent me our schedule for the day. Yeah, he was just teaching me how to drive, but time together is time together. Besides, the whole thing was a ploy from the start - I've been able to drive better than most adults for years.

As those thoughts ran through my head I pushed up from my bed with a frown. I vaguely remembered my phone being on my dresser when the alarm went off, but now it was nowhere to be seen. Begrudgingly getting out from under the covers, I checked my desk and the floor around the dresser, but couldn't find it anywhere. With a huff I flopped back on my bed and rolled over, only to be greeted by something hard poking me in the back. Rolling my eyes I reached around and grabbed my phone, grateful that at least it fell on my bed and wasn't broken.

Laying back I pulled my warm covers over me before deciding to check in on social media. "Hmm, 2.4k likes on my latest post. Not bad," I grinned before switching from Instagram to Twitter. "And 12.4k likes, 14 comments, and 260 retweets…" With a satisfied nod I noticed a message from Gretchen:

**Gretchen**

**@gretchen28802**

**So chief, when will you be getting your advanced driving, marksman, and weaponry patches? (and what about EB???)**

**Replying to @gretchen28802**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

**@Izzybella89765488**

**Driving: Today! The rest: We'll see. EB: I wish!**

Lying in bed for another moment I could feel my excitement bubbling inside of me at the thought of spending the day with Phineas until I just had to squeal. With a big grin I decided to get up - he hadn't messaged me yet, but it was getting pretty late for him, so I might as well get ready.

While in the bathroom I listened to the news from my phone for a minute, almost spitting out my water when the news about the meteor came up. Staring at it in shock, after a moment I finished getting ready and made my way back to my room.

\--

**Third Person Perspective (TPP)**

Having changed into her normal attire - pink dress, purple belt and shoes, and white knee-high socks - her hair in a ponytail, Isabella then went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was already up, having prepared a hearty breakfast, as Pinky happily jumped around. Breakfast was fairly quiet - the somber news weighing heavily on both of them.

After breakfast she sent Phineas a text before putting her dishes in the sink, inquiring when they were going to meet. When he didn't immediately respond she grabbed her sunglasses and AirPods, sitting down in a chair beside the pool as she turned on some music and reclined in the summer morning sun. After a couple songs You Are the Reason began to play as she grinned and hummed along, only to be interrupted by a sudden chill. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Phineas standing beside her chair, looking down at her with an embarrassed grin.

"Hi Isabella," he greeted as she took out her AirPods. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hi Phineas," she replied with a sheepish grin, "you surprised me. Just listening to some music." As he nodded she continued with, "So why are you here? Is it already time to meet up?"

"Oh. No," he shook his head, grinning a little as he glanced down, "I just wanted to see you." Returning his gaze to her, he continued, "And Ferb's still asleep, so it was pretty lonely over there," he chuckled, trying to act casual.

"Oh," she quietly responded, her eyes widening slightly at his declaration, as she hoped her blush wasn't too evident. "So…"

"Yeah…" he awkwardly replied, glancing around for a moment before then taking a couple steps and pulling another chair next to hers. Perching on the middle of it, there was another awkward lull, as she glanced between him and her phone.

"I like your new outfit," she eventually offered, hoping that it would fill the silence.

"Oh, thanks," he replied with a grin, glancing down at his clothes. "So have you considered changing your look?" he asked a moment later.

"Maybe eventually," she shrugged. "Do you think I should?"

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "There's really no right answer to that, is there?"

"Nope," she smirked.

"Well, then clearly," he grinned, "you should do whatever you want."

"Smooth," she laughed, as they watched each other for another moment before she then glanced down at her phone.

In Phineas's Mind

_Alright Flynn, you can do this, I thought, psyching myself up as best I could while being so close to my crush. Even if it doesn't go well, at least you will have tried. What's the worst that could happen? And...go!_

"Um, Isabella…" Phineas started, swallowing nervously.

"Yeah?" she lowered her phone, looking over at him.

"There's something I want to tell you," he started, glancing down briefly before meeting her eyes.

"Hmm?" she leaned forward, mentally bracing herself so as not to be too disappointed if this wasn't a confession.

"I, uh...well…" he glanced around, licking his lips as he began having trouble meeting her eyes.

"What is it, Phineas?" she quietly reassured, reaching out and resting her hand on his.

"Well, I-"

"Isa! Your cousin from the UK is here!" Vivian bellowed from inside the house.

"Okay Mom!" she yelled, before then glancing sympathetically back at Phineas. "Hold that thought?" she requested with a small smile, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I...actually, we can just talk later," he nodded with a sad little grin. "You go hang out with your cousin for now. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Of course," she smiled softly. "Driving, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, brightening. "I'll text you." Getting up, he scooted the chair back.

As he was making his way to the gate she called out, "Bye Phin!"

With a grin at the nickname, he turned and waved, "Bye Izzy!" before pushing the gate open with a little sigh and walking back across the street.

\--

**Isabella's POV**

"_I wonder what Phineas wanted to tell me? I mean, I know that something always seems to pop up when I try and confess, but...wait. Does that mean that the mysterious force works on him too? And does that mean that he was trying to confess?!?_ "My eyes widened at the possibility as I drew in a breath, lost in the thought until I was snapped out of it by a posh British accent.

"Isabella!" shouted my thirteen-year-old niece, running out of the house and giving me a hug.

"Olivia!" I happily replied, holding her tightly for a moment.

"Long time no see!" she said, her blonde hair swaying as she leaned back with a big smile.

"It's only been two weeks," I laughed with a grin, "don't be silly."

"Well it was long for me," she pouted theatrically before bursting into giggles, causing me to start laughing as well. When we were eventually able to breathe again she watched me for a moment before then asking, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well," I glanced at my phone, "Phineas is teaching me how to drive later, but-"

"You get to DRIVE?!?" she exclaimed as we were walking back into the house. "Bloody hell, that is AMAZING!!!"

"Olivia!" Vivian called from the kitchen.

"Oops," she winced. "Sorry!" Pulling the door shut behind her, she then turned to me. "So until then, what should we do?"

\--

**Back at Phineas**

**TPP**

Having returned to his house, Phineas slowly made his way back to his room, trying to decide on a course of action. After a quick shower he spent some more time online, gathering as much information as he could about the meteor strike as he munched on a sandwich. Eventually joined by Ferb, he shared a summary with his groggy brother as he got his own breakfast.

"-and that's why I'll be meeting up with Thaddeus at the observatory this evening. You want to help?" Phineas asked, earning him a thumbs up as Ferb started eating his cereal.

After a couple bites as he started to wake up more, he then gave his brother a look of, "So why are we waiting until this evening?"

"Well, they don't really have much data yet, but should have more this evening," he offered, before then quietly continuing. "And I'm teaching Isabella how to drive today."

Grinning at his brother's smirk, Phineas gave a little shrug. "Maybe. We'll see." To which Ferb nodded. Taking out his phone, Phineas let Isabella know he would be free soon if she was ready - her immediate and enthusiastic reply causing him to chuckle. "Well I guess I'm off then! See ya later bro!"

Driving across the street, Phineas went to knock at Isabella's door when she threw it open, startling him as she gave him a hug before quickly pulling back. Waving at her cousin standing a few steps back, Phineas then turned his attention back to her.

"So, ready to go?" he asked with a grin at her enthusiasm.

"You bet!" she happily agreed, pulling the door shut as they walked to the car. Getting the door for her, Phineas then jogged around to the passenger side and, after they had buckled up, she carefully backed out of the driveway.

The drive itself was relatively uneventful - both were focused on their current task, so outside of words of encouragement, not much was said. Isabella of course performed well, to the point that she was concerned he would realize it was mostly a ruse (although she supposed she didn't much care if he did), and after a while they eventually arrived back at her house.

"Thanks," she offered brightly as he walked her to her door.

"Of course," he smiled, "although you hardly seemed to need my help." After a second's consideration he continued more quietly, "It was nice getting to spend some time together."

Watching him happily for a moment, she then leaned over, surprising him with a peck on the cheek before darting inside. Leaning out the door, she smiled at him with a faint blush before shutting the door.

Standing there for a further moment, his fingertips resting on his cheek, he then walked to his car in a happy daze. Pulling across the street, when he got out he was met by a smirking Ferb.

"So, I take it it went well?"

Phineas nodded in response, still grinning.

"So should we get ready to go?"

Checking the time, Phineas nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get some dinner first."

Ferb nodded in acknowledgment, as he went into the house to change. Coming back out a minute later, they hopped in Phineas' car, grabbing some fast food on their way to the observatory.

\--

**Danville Observatory**

**8.30pm**

"S'up chumps?" Thaddeus greeted with a tired grin, catching the burger that Phineas tossed his way with an appreciative nod, as both he and Django greeted them in the parking lot.

"Hey Thaddeus, Django," Phineas replied, shaking their hands, as Ferb silently raised a hand. "It's good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too. Come on in," he gestured. "We've been getting some interesting data these past couple hours," he offered as they followed him inside.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, unwrapping the burger and taking a big bite. "Django?" he waved, talking through his food.

Django led them over to a number of samples laid out on a couple folding tables, picking up a printout set off to one side. "So this sample, at least, is 64% water, 10% iron, 3.2% silica, 1.8% lead, and the rest is a mix of about 20 other elements."

"We think it originated from the Oort Cloud," Thaddeus gestured with the remains of his food.

"The Oort Cloud...but how…" Phineas quietly mused.

The group considered for a moment, Phineas offering Django some food as they mulled over the information. Django then led them to another table with some hastily sketched orbital calculations on a large sheet.

"We don't have any real clues yet. These are rough NASA estimates," he gestured at the paper, "but we've also checked with the ESA, JAXA, and Russian Space Agency, and no one's got anything more concrete yet. It might've been caused by some sort of collision," he tapped a large red circle where the path suddenly veered towards Earth, "or it might even be from a large dwarf planet's trojan asteroid."

At this Ferb made a gesture, showing them a fuzzy picture on his phone. At their surprised expressions he offered, "Last night, near Jupiter. Here," as he emailed it to Thaddeus.

"Thanks, that definitely helps narrow down the orbit," he replied, leaning over the page as he added a couple more lines in a different color. Staring at it for a moment, he then snapped a picture before returning his attention to them. "I need to let everyone else know. You guys good for now?"

"Yeah," Phineas nodded. "We're just gonna go eat our food outside," he held up the bag, "let us know when you're done."

"Sure," Thaddeus responded while staring down at his phone, typing furiously, as Phineas and Ferb left to give him some quiet.

Walking outside, they sat on a nearby bench and began eating their food.


End file.
